Unlikely Couple
by Gakuto1991
Summary: This is a story of where love can bloom between two people, even if they were completely different from one another.


**I made this pairing just because there wasn't one that you could find on Fanfiction. So I took it upon myself to create this lemon starring these two characters that would more than unlikely to appear together.  
**

**I hope all of you will enjoy this story.**

**So just read it and enjoy.**

* * *

After the events at the dangerous and mysterious island known as Punk Hazard, The Straw Hats, Trafalgar Law, the G-5 Marine Units, the children and others were resting after all of that. Because the children were too weak and sick to go on a such long voyage back to their homes and families, the Marines decided to stay for one night about 5 miles away from Punk Hazard before the children were deemed healthy enough to travel. The Straw Hats also stayed, only because Nami insisted on it. The children were willing to leave, but only if they could say goodbye to their heroes and Nami, who they seemed to take a liking to, before they could leave with Law to Dressrosa.

Two people took advantage of this situation and decided to stay together for the night, all alone. Almost all of the Straw Hats were asleep in their rooms. The sole exception was Zoro, who was on Watch Duty. But he was snoring away on the crow's nest.

With everyone resting away, they were completely unaware of the activity in the captain's quarters.

* * *

**Captain's quarters.**

* * *

A single lamp shone on top of a table. A pair of shadows were shown in the bright light as they moved erratically. The big bed was moving and squeaking as two people were moving and rolling on the bed.

Two lips were seen kissing and rolling their tongues with one another. Their lips were covered in each other's saliva.

Luffy's Straw Hat stood on the table where the lamp was. The shadows continued to move against each other even more. Breathing and moans were heard across the room.

A pair of hands grabbed the thighs of someone else as the lips continued to smack against each other.

Next to the table, a lone sword was seen leaning against the wall of the room. The sword was in it's sheath as the two shadows moved around the bed. Squeaks were heard as the bed moved around.

Feminine legs were shown wrapping around the waist of someone as the shadows continued to kiss.

The lamp continued to light up the entirely of the room. Right now it was the only object that allowed the two people to see each other. One of the people laid on the bed as the other person crawled on top and started to stroke that person's cheek before lifting the face and gave a passionate and wet kiss as well. There was no stopping these people whatsoever.

Tashigi moaned in pleasure as she returned the kiss to her lover. Luffy continued to stroke her face as he continued to explore her mouth with his tongue. He just loved the taste of her mouth that he just couldn't stop. The marine captain had no complains as she allowed the pirate captain to do what he wanted with his mouth. But that didn't mean that she wanted some fun too. Soon she pushed her tongue into his mouth and got to know the taste of his mouth, much to her delight. Soon the need for air was too great, so to their reluctance, they pulled away.

Panting and trying to catch her breath, Tashigi managed to say. "Luffy, that was...incredible!"

"Shishishishi! It sure was!" Luffy replied, giving off his signature grin. He was wearing his red cardigan and blue shorts. His yellow sash was missing and his sandals were off his feet.

Tashigi just smiled and kissed her lover once again. She was wearing her glasses and had her long hair pinned up. She was still wearing her floral shirt and white pants. her boots were taken off and her marine coat laid on the ground as well.

The kiss between the couple got more intense as Tashigi ran her hand over Luffy's chest, feeling the abs as she ran her hand down. Luffy pulled away from her mouth and ran his tongue down from her chin down to her neck. Tashigi just moaned as she continued to rub her lover's chest. Soon she unwittingly rubbed her hand down to his crotch and started to rub it. Luffy groaned as he grabbed her breast, unaware that he did, and started to squeeze it. Tashigi gasped in surprise as she felt this. Soon she realized where her hand was touching, and her face turned as red as an apple. Luffy also noticed what he was squeezing at. The couple pulled away from each other a few seconds later.

Tashigi was still blushing red as she sneaked a peek at Luffy and said. "I'm sorry about that Luffy."

"Huh?" Luffy said, tilting his head down in confusion. "What are you're sorry for?"

"W-well...you know..." Tashigi replied, looking down at Luffy's crotch.

Looking down at what she was staring at, Luffy looked up and caught on. He just laughed and spoke. "Why are you embarrassed about that? It's not like I'm angry at you or anything."

Sighing in relief, Tashigi wrapped her arms around Luffy and hugged him. The simple-minded young man was confused by this gesture, but he did not dislike this at all and simply returned the hug. The two just laid on the bed in each other's arms. Tashigi moved her head to Luffy's chest and listened to his heart beat and moaned. The beat of his heart was comforting indeed. Luffy rubbed the back of her head and his mind wondered to other things. Such like, what was he going to eat for tomorrow? Wondering if he could ride on Momonosuke in his dragon form? How many more awesome features that Franky had with his new body? What were they going to with Caesar Clown? Just the thought of that insane scientist made him frown. It was a good thing that G-5 had offered to keep an eye on him for now until they parted ways. Just the thought of having him on his ship sickened him, but since he was in an alliance with Law, he gave him his word to help to take down the Yonko known as Kaido, and Caesar was an important part to that.

As her meat-loving and pirate lover was lost in his thoughts, Tashigi's mind wondered around as well. _"Who would've thought that I would fall for this guy?"_ She thought. She couldn't help but smile at the thought. Some would say that it was unthinkable that two completely different people, one was a pirate, an infamous one at that, and a marine with the rank of captain, and also the subordinate to 'White Hunter' Smoker, and the fact they had very different personalities only added to the inconceivable idea that these different people would end up as a couple. But it happened. Anyone who would find this out would be flabbergasted at this revelation. The very thought that two people on completely different sides, one side was the law that protected the innocent and hunt down criminals, the other side was the crime-driven force that would commit evil deeds and hunt down treasure, and with Luffy on the pirate side and Tashigi on the marine side, the thought of them together was mind-boggling. How would the whole world react? How would the rest the Straw Hat Pirates, and the rest of G-5, Smoker included, react? If word got out, anything could happen. It was possible that Luffy would be seen in a even more bad light than he already was with his reputation. Tashigi wouldn't be spared by this too possibly. The marines would see her as a traitor, and they would indiscriminately place her as a criminal as well. Why, she could get executed for falling in love with the pirate that almost everyone in the marines, especially Fleet Admiral Sakazuki; hated with a passion. And what would happen to Luffy? How would his whole crew see him if they knew about his relationship with her? Would the marines use her to get to him? How would he survive without her? If anything happen to her, he could possibly go out of his way to get revenge for her, and then he would get in trouble. After all, he always had an knack for landing himself in extremely dangerous situation.

Growing increasingly worried more and more, Tashigi gently pushed Luffy and hugged herself. Oblivious at his confused expression, Tashigi started to shake in fear of what would happen if anyone were to find out about them. She could get hurt, but Luffy could get hurt even worst. He was very important to her, and there was not a chance in hell that she would not let that happen. She had to end this between them now. She would do anything to prevent him from getting hurt. Even if that meant...they wouldn't be together in the end.

"Oi! Tashigi!" Luffy yelled, pretty close to her ear. With a yelp of surprise, Tashigi jumped and looked at Luffy in surprise. She fixed her glasses and asked. "Luffy? Is something the matter?"

"You were spacing out, so I yelled at you to get your attention." Luffy said in a casual tone.

Rolling her eyes, Tashigi just smiled and said. "Sorry about that. I was just thinking about...stuff."

"What kind of stuff?" He asked. Nobody could ever match the amount of curiously in his eyes.

"...Nothing important right now." Tashigi waved off. Her smile started to form into a frown.

"Oh. Okay." Luffy said simply. Then he crawled over to her and pressed his lips against hers. Tashigi moaned against as she felt his hands pulling her up and getting her to sit on his lap. It was a minute into it until Tashigi realized what was happening. She tried to push Luffy away, but he thought that she was teasing so he continue to have his fun, but the marine swordswoman was trying her best to get away from him. With a burst of strength, she pushed him away and got off the bed. She grabbed her sword and marine coat and she was about to leave the room until she felt Luffy's hand grabbing her arm. She turned around and saw Luffy. he looked surprised at her and asked.

"Where are you going Tashigi? What's going on?"

Not wanting to stay any more than she desired, she got her arm away and said. "Luffy...we have to stop this."

"Stop what? What are you talking about?" He asked, getting confused and frustrated.

Sighing in sadness, she dropped her stuff and sat on the bed with Luffy sitting next to her. "I...we can't do this anymore. I've been thinking about for awhile now, and it's not safe for us to continue this any longer. I'm sorry Luffy...but you and I can't be together anymore."

Jumping up in surprise, he turned to her and shouted. "What the hell?! What are you saying Tashigi?! What's wrong? Did I do anything wrong? Did I pissed you or something? I'm really sorry that if I did something bad. I-"

Luffy was interrupted when Tashigi pressed one of her fingers against his lips. Giving him a smile filled with sadness, she replied in a soft tone. "No Luffy. You didn't anything wrong. Nothing at all. It's just...it's dangerous for us to be together any longer. We...shouldn't even together at all."

"What are you trying to say exactly?" Luffy asked, unable to believe what he was hearing.

Her heart was filled with guilt and sorrow as she saw the expression on his face. Gathering all the emotional strength that she could muster, she spoke. "What I'm trying to say Luffy, is that I want to end this before it gets out of hand. You see, you and I are just too different. You're a pirate and I'm a marine. It would never work for us. How would everyone in your crew react if they knew about us? What do you think Smoker and the rest of G-5 would do if they found out. I just can't...We can't keep doing this Luffy. Please try to understand."

"I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Luffy shouted angrily. He pushed himself off the bed and looked at Tashigi, surprising her with the angered look in his eyes. "I don't want to understand! So what if Zoro, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook find out? There's no way that I would let you go, even if they don't like it! I could care less if Smoker finds out too! If he doesn't like it, he can kiss my ass! So what if everyone finds out?! I don't care about that all!"

"WELL I DO!" Tashigi snapped, slapping Luffy across the face. The whole room was filled with silence as Luffy touched the side of his face that was just slapped and he was just plain stunned about what just happened. Looking at her hand, Tashigi looked horrified about she just did. She looked at Luffy's hurt expression and bit her lip in shame. She dropped on her knees in front of Luffy and she tried very hard not to let the tears that was forming in her eyes fall.

She tried not to look at him as she whispered. "...Don't you see? I...I love you Luffy. I love you so much...that I just can't risk the possibly of anyone finding out, and you getting hurt in the process? What if your crew rejects you if they knew that you were in a relationship with the enemy? How would the whole world react if word of this got out? Every enemy that you made and every pirate that I've arrested in the past might take advantage to this. Everyone in the marine force would blow a gasket if they knew. The whole world finding out that you were the son of Dragon and the grandson of Garp was bad enough. But the fact that we were together will definitely cause problems. I want to spare you from that. So please Luffy, please...just let me go and forget about...me."

The tears finally came out full force as Tashigi cried out in pain and sorrow. Her glasses got wet with her tears as the pain in her heart increased. She knew that to save Luffy from any trouble, she would have to cut ties with him. Even if that meant that she would never be happy, it was worth it if that meant that he would be safe.

Luffy looked down at the swordswoman as she cried her heart out. He had an serious expression his face, which was rare. He got down on his knees and watched as Tashigi continued to cry. Then all of a sudden, he reached out to her, and rubbed her left cheek in comfort. Tashigi looked up with tears in her eyes and was confused at what he was doing.

"Luffy?" She questioned.

Then removed his hand away and grabbed Tashigi's glasses with two fingers and pulled away from her face. She gasped lightly in surprise at this. Then she saw him sigh as he grabbed a handkerchief from the table with his Devil Fruit Powers and started to gently rub against the lenses for about a minute each and handed the glasses to his lover. Confused at this, Tashigi gently took her glasses back and put them back on. She was about to say but Luffy beat her right to it.

"You'd worry too much." Was all he said.

"W-what?" She stammered in surprise.

Luffy sighed and said with a firm and serious tone. "It's just like I said. I don't care whether or not everyone find out or not. My crew, Smoker, Law and everyone else, it doesn't matter what they think. The only thing that matters to me right now is you, and only you."

"But Luffy, we can't-" Tashigi tried to protest, but she was cut off.

"Look...I'm not at good at this emotional stuff and all, so I'm just going to say this. "Luffy paused and looked at Tashigi right in the eye and said. "I love you Tashigi. I know you're worried about me and what might happen to us if anyone found out, but I don't want us to leave each other because of that. I...want us to stay together. If there's trouble coming our way, we'll stay together and face it head on. If our friends find out, we'll face that situation together. Nothing has happened to us, and if something did happen, we'll face it as friends, partners, and lovers. I love you Tashigi, and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let you go. You deserve to be happy, and I'm going to be sure that you're going to be always happy when we're together. I'll make you the happiest woman in the world, and I'll protect you if some bastard is giving you trouble. So, don't worry too much about what might happen and just be happy. That's all I want for you, is to be happy."

Hearing all of this, Tashigi's tears came back, but this time, they were happy tears. She laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around Luffy. The two smiled at each other and shared a kiss together. Luffy was right, she shouldn't worry too much, and just be happy. Sure they were to come across some obstacles along the way, but they would take them on together. As of now, Tashigi wanted to be with Luffy and there wasn't anything that would tear her away from him.

Soon the couple laid on the bed and started to share a loving and passionate kiss with their arms around each other. Pausing briefly, Luffy and Tashigi looked at each other with love in their eyes and continued to kiss.

* * *

**Warning: Lemon Ahead. This is the part that things started to heat up...**

* * *

Pulling off his red cardigan because he started to sweat, Luffy kissed Tashigi and tasted the wonderful delights of her mouth once again. She was immensely pleased to see his muscular form without his cardigan and she used one of her hands to rub the muscles of his body. She used one of her fingers to rub his left nipple and would circle around it and pinched in a gentle way. Luffy groaned in pleasure as Tashigi pushed him on the bed and with a cat-like smile on her face, she took off her glasses and took the pin off her, freeing her hair and allowing it to fall freely. Luffy realized how beautiful she truly was without them. After placing her glasses on the table and throwing the pin away, she placed her head on Luffy's chest and started to lick the abs and muscles of his body. Luffy sighed and moaned in pleasure as Tashgi rubbed her tongue all over him, wanting to lick on his chest as much as she could. She reached for one of his nipples and started to lick it as well. She started to use her tongue to circle around and started to suck on as well.

"Tashigi...that feels great..." Luffy moaned. The swordswoman smiled proudly as she switched to the next nipple, giving it the same treatment. Her left hand continue to rub against his chest while her right hand reached down to rub his crotch. Luffy gasped as the minutes went by as Tashigi continued to give him all the pleasure and love that she was delivering. Unable to take it anymore, and the fact that he wanted to try doing the same thing on her, he grabbed her and flipped her on the bed. Tashigi was surprised at this while Luffy crawled on top of her. With a grin on his face, he reached down to Tashigi's shirt and started to unbutton it.

Suddenly panicking at this, Tashigi grabbed both of Luffy's hands and said. "Wait Luffy! I can't do it." Tashigi has always been insecure about her appearance. It was not that she thought she was ugly, she was simply too embarrassed at the thought of revealing too skin on her body. She was scared what Luffy's reaction might be, which is why she tried to get him to stop.

But she forgot that whenever Luffy has something in mind, there was no stopping him. He was only three more buttons before he got to his lover's chest.

"Luffy, please! Stop it! I don't you to see me like this..." Tashigi begged as she tried very hard to convince Luffy to stop. She just couldn't bear the thought of having her chest exposed. But Luffy was too stubborn and soon he was down to the last button. He removed it and smiled as he saw that all of the buttons were undone, giving a peek at Tashigi's cleavage.

"No Luffy, NO!" Tashgi cried out, wanting him to stop. But as soon as she said that, Luffy grabbed the front of her shirt, and pulled it right off, leaving her naked in the upper half of her body. As soon as he saw her chest, he realized that she wasn't wearing a bra. He was stunned as he saw her breasts for the very first time.

Horrified by what happened, Tashigi tried to cover her chest, but Luffy held her hands and just stared at her, wanting to get a better look. Her breasts were enough to challenge the size of both Nami's and Robin's. Her breasts were of the same skin tone and her nipples were as red as cherries. Her arms and shoulders were as smooth looking and were simply beautiful to look at.

Tashigi got away from Luffy's grip and turned around in embarrassment while covering her chest. Seeing that she was too ashamed to look at him, Luffy wrapped his arms around his lover and spoke to her ear in a soft tone. "You shouldn't be embarrassed Tashigi. You're really are beautiful. Your breasts can be huge and small and it still wouldn't matter to me. Understand?"

Hearing this, she was relieved to know how he felt. Though she was still very much embarrassed, she decided to let him see and she turned around to face him. This time she didn't try to cover her breasts. Her face was quite red as she looked up at Luffy and said.

"J-just don't stare t-too much..." She stammered in embarrassment.

Smiling at her, Luffy placed his hands on her shoulders and gave her a kiss. Tashigi moaned as she closed her eyes. Luffy used one of his hands and started to rub her belly. He was amazed to know how smooth and soft her skin truly was. He continued to rub her belly until he pulled away from. Using both hands, he grabbed both of Tashigi's breasts and squeezed them, earning a cry of pleasure and surprise from his lover.

"Oh Luffy..." Tashigi gasped as Luffy massaged her breasts and he was enjoying himself immensely. He continued to massage them until he decided to try something that Tashigi had did.

"Kyaaa!" Tashigi cried out in pleasure as Luffy used his mouth on her left breast. He was using his tongue to lick the nipple as his other hand grabbed the right breast and gave it a massage. The swordswoman bit down her thumb to stop herself from shouting in joy. She fell on her back as Luffy covered her tit with his saliva. His tongue kept on rubbing against the bud of her breast as he continued to massage her other one. His hand was covered up by the smooth feeling mound of flesh as he reached for her nipple and pinched it. Tashigi squealed as she bit down harder on her thumb as she used her other hand to grab the back of Luffy's head and pushed him down further to her breasts. Soon the Straw Hat Captain turned his attention to the second breast and feasted his mouth on it as well. Letting go of her thumb, Tashigi sighed happily as she enjoyed the loving attention that her lover gave to her breasts. She moved her hand away from his head and she started to rub down to his chest until she reached for his crotch.

"Oh god...that feels good..." Luffy paused to moan as he felt his lover's hands rubbing his crotch. Soon he felt the heat that was building from down below burning up. He groaned as he fell between Tashigi's breasts and sighed in consent. Gaining a naughty smile, she flipped him over and crawled in top of him, she was in charge now. Luffy gulped as he saw the smile on Tashigi's face as she grabbed one of his hands and placed on one of her breasts, sending a spark of pleasure through her body. Then she leaned down to his ear and whispered.

"Did you had fun, Luffy?"

The only response that he gave was a simple nod, too stunned.

Giving him a devious grin, she looked at him and said. "Well that's good. Because...it's my turn now." Then her tongue leaned against his throat and started to lick it down. Hearing his moans of pleasure only excited Tashigi further. Soon she traced her tongue down from his neck to his chest. Luffy felt chills as he felt her tongue moving on the x-shaped scar on his chest. She continued to move down until she reached his jean shorts. Then her hands moved rather quick and reached for the jeans, preparing to take them off.

Looking up in shock, Luffy managed to voice out. "T-tashigi, what are you d-doing?"

Smirking at him from her place, she said. "Just relax Luffy...and soon you'll feel really good." Then she got to the task of unbuttoning his jeans. As she got down to it, her mind started to wonder. She was surprised at the way she was behaving. In any other situation, she would never dream of doing the things and behave like the way she was now in the first place. As she finally got down to the last button, she concluded that it was the building lust that was growing ever since Luffy gave her breasts the wonderful treatment that she enjoyed. Well, it didn't matter either way. She was determined to get to her prize, and nothing was going to stop her from claiming it.

Luffy moaned as he felt his jeans slowly being removed. The relief that he felt now that the jeans were gone was amazing. The only thing that would make it all better was the soon-to-be removal of his boxers. Tashigi was already a big help as she saw the only piece of clothing that Luffy was wearing. All she had to do was to remove them and she would get her prize. Her fingers gripping the waistline, she started to pull down the white boxers away from her lovers until she finally got them off. Throwing them over her shoulder, she turned back and was simply stunned as she got a real good look at Luffy's crotch. The Pirate couldn't help but feel exposed as he was now completely bare. He looked up and saw Tashigi licking her lips in excitement.

"Wow Luffy...you really are eager for this, aren't you?" Tashigi teased. Without waiting for a response, she used one of her hands and gripped the manhood. Luffy gasped in surprise and pleasure that he felt this. The swordswoman was just amazed of how warm and hot the object in her hand was. Then she started to pump him up and down, wanting him to get into the mood first before she got to business. Luffy gripped the bed sheets in agony as he felt the small hand of Tashigi pumping him again and again. His moans of pleasure were music to her ears, getting her to pump him even more. Soon she got tired of the foreplay and saw that his manhood was excited enough as it was. Then she leaned her head towards and was a little nervous on how it might taste, but her desires came first, so she threw her nervousness out the window and engulfed the whole thing in her mouth.

Gasping in pleasure, Luffy rubbed Tashigi's head as she worked her magic. The Straw Hat Pirate never felt this good before. Sure it felt weird having someone's mouth all over him from below, but it quickly felt pleasurable as he felt his lover's tongue licking up and down. Tashigi herself was enjoying herself greatly. The taste of flesh inside her mouth was amazing. The taste was strange, but not disgusting at all. Soon she grew to like the taste as the minutes went by. Soon she started to enjoy even more and eventually she just kept on licking, wanting more and more. Luffy moaned as he started to feel some pressure building up. He was confused by this feeling, but soon he realized what was about happen.

"Tashigi...I'm g-going to-"

She interrupted him by removing her mouth. She didn't want him to come just yet. Deciding to tease him, she wagged her finger at him and said. "Sorry Luffy, but you're not allowed to come until I say so. If you do, then I'll stop and leave this room immediately."

His eyes widening in shock, he protested. "B-but you can't be-"

"But..." She started to say with a smile as she continued. "If you can wait until I give the okay to come, I'll give you a special reward. You can wait for me, can you Luffy?" She finished with an adorable expression on her face.

"Yeah...I can do it..." Luffy replied, determined to get his reward if he can wait. Smiling happily, Tashigi went back to work and was reunited with the taste of her lover's manhood. The urge to come was becoming harder and harder to maintain as Luffy gripped the bed sheets even tighter as he fought that urge. Tashigi could see his determination and giggled. The taste of his manhood was simply intoxicating. Soon she saw that he was getting desperate as the minutes went by, and she decided to let him come. Besides, she wanted to know the taste of his juices.

"Okay Luffy...you can come anytime now." She said.

As soon as he heard that, Luffy sighed in relief as his manhood started to pump out the liquid that was hard to contain. Tashigi opened her mouth and was rewarded with the tastes of white liquid. It tasted weird, but it felt so tangy that she wanted more. She licked up Luffy's manhood and got more of his juices in her mouth. Soon the taste of it was getting much sweeter as Tashigi engulfed the manhood in her mouth and decided that it was the sweetest thing that she ever tasted. Luffy was panting and panting as his heart pounded. Suddenly Tashigi gently pushed his sweat-covered body to one side of the bed as she laid on the other. Luffy got on top of her and she smiled at him and asked. "Did that feel good or what Luffy?"

"Yeah..." Luffy agreed, kissing her forehead. Tashigi giggled as she cupped his cheek and spoke. "Now...it's time for your reward. Take off my pants."

Right away, Luffy went down to her pants and started to remove them. The swordswoman helped out by kicking her legs off the pants as Luffy fully removed them. After throwing them away, he saw the last article of clothing on his lover and was surprised at what he saw.

"You're wearing a black thong? Wow Tashigi...you look really sexy with that." Luffy teased.

A blush covered her face as she smiled down and said. "Well...it was the only clean panties that I could find to wear before leaving for Punk Hazard."

Needing no further explanation, he grabbed the thong and with one swift move, he took them right off and threw them away. He looked down and was happy to see that his lover was now fully bare for him, and him only. Her womanhood was shaven and the lips down there was pink and glistening in with her juices. He took one finger and got it inside, rubbing her lips around with it. Tashigi gasped as she struggled not to shout as she felt this unfamiliar sensation. Luffy pulled his finger away and got the finger inside his mouth. The taste that entered his mouth was amazing, and he wanted more. Soon he leaned down and started to lick her sex. Tashigi covered her mouth with her left hand as she screamed in pleasure. She just moaned in happiness as Luffy gave her the same treatment as she delivered him.

"Oh god Luffy...don't stop. Please don't stop!" Tashigi begged him as she grabbed both of her breasts and started to play around them. Luffy had no intention of stopping. The juices that he tasted were so good that he just couldn't get enough for now. Her sex was throbbing in pleasure as Luffy used his tongue in more ways than one that he continued to have his fun. Tashigi moaned delight as she grabbed Luffy's head and pushed him down further to her sex. While all of this was happening, the wet tongue coated with juices was licking and tasting the juice-coated walls that it was surrounded by. Once it got to a certain part, Tashigi covered her hand to muffled her scream as the pleasure she felt went sky high. She was about to lose sooner or later since Luffy hasn't slow down at all, and it seemed that he just went faster and faster. Eventually, The swordswoman couldn't take it no more and soon a river of her juices poured out as she gasped in relief as she arched her back. Luffy saw this and tried to get as much juices as he could in his mouth.

Tashigi panted as her sweat-covered body laid on the bed. Soon Luffy crawled over to her and they shared a loving kiss. Despite the powerful orgasm, Tashigi wasn't done just yet. In fact, her own lust seemed to increase as she gently pushed Luffy away.

"Hey, what's up Tashigi?" Luffy asked.

Smiling, she spread her legs apart and replied. "Luffy...please make me yours for good."

Realizing what she wanted, the straw hat pirate grinned before getting down and holding his manhood close to her wet lips. The two shared a kiss as Luffy pushed himself inside of Tashigi. There was some pressure inside, but he eventually broke her barrier. Tashigi cried out in pain as she hugged her lover. After a few minutes, Luffy grabbed her hips and started to push himself inside. Gasping in pleasure, Tashigi moaned as Luffy started to speed things up as he kept on pushing. The two locked lips as both of them started to match each other's rhyme. While this was happening, Tashigi smiled in joy at the moment she was sharing with the one she loved. Sure they would have some trouble coming along with their relationship and everything else she and Luffy discussed about. But for now, she was going to enjoy this one moment she was having and she and Luffy will still love one another, no matter what.

"Tashigi...I'm about to come..." Luffy gasped.

"Me too..." Tashigi cried out.

Soon they called out each other's names as they experienced an amazing orgasm. Luffy came right inside his lover as Tashigi cried as waves after waves of pleasure went through her body as a lot of her juices poured out as well. She and Luffy got off each other as they laid next to each other, totally and finally spent of their energy. After about a minute or two of resting, they looked at each and shared an exhausted kiss.

* * *

**Bathhouse.**

* * *

It was ten more minutes after that Luffy and Tashigi got the energy to move and decided to wash themselves off. Currently, they were in the bathhouse cleaning off to get rid of the sweat and juice that covered their bodies, but Luffy had another idea.

"E-even after all of t-that...you want to g-go?!" Tashigi cried out as Luffy took another lick at her anal hole. After seeing his lover washing her body with water and soap, Luffy got turned on and decided to have some more fun. He was down on his knees spreading Tashigi's butt cheeks apart so he could lubricate her anal hole with his tongue. Tashigi moaned as she looked over at Luffy. She was standing up while both hands were touching one of the walls in the bathhouse to prevent herself from falling. She used one of her hands to rub Luffy's head as he was about to wrap things up.

"I can't help it. You just turn me on that much. Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed as he got up and leaned his manhood against the hole.

Rolling her eyes, but smiling nonetheless, Tashigi turned her head to look at him and said. "Just go easy on me, okay?"

"You got it." Luffy reassured, rubbing her back. After grabbing her butt cheeks, he pushed himself inside and started to slide in and out. Tashigi gasped as she felt his manhood pounding her inside once again. Luffy gritted his teeth as he felt the walls between his manhood. The feeling was simply incredible. He kept on pounding away, too excited to stop now. Tashigi let out a exhilarated moan as some bits of her juices were coming down to her legs. She was just moaning and panting as Luffy was speeding things up. Soon the pleasure was becoming too much to handle as Luffy and Tashigi shouted as they had another explosive orgasm. Removing himself, Luffy was pouring his juices on Tashigi's butt as a river of juices were coming out of her womanhood. She couldn't find the energy to move and she fell down, but Luffy caught her in his arms and carried her bridal style.

"Luffy...we haven't even finished washing our bodies yet..." Tashigi lightly scolded.

The Straw Hat Captain smiled and kissed her as he replied. "Don't worry, we got plenty of time to clean up."

* * *

**Minutes later. Back in the Captain's quarters.**

* * *

After finally getting cleaned, Luffy and Tashigi walked hand in hand completely naked as they finally got back inside Luffy's room. Luffy sighed as he jumped on the bed and laid down. He yawned as he stretched his body, exhaustion finally taking over. He looked to his side and saw Tashigi getting in bed with him as well. Wrapping their arms around one other, the couple had a little make-out session to make this night complete before going to sleep. After pulling away, Tashigi grabbed the bed blankets and pulled them over. She hugged Luffy's body and laid her head on his chest as she heard his heartbeat. Luffy rubbed her head and was about to catch some sleep before his lover spoke.

"Luffy, I have a question."

"Yawn...what's up?"

"...What's going to happen tomorrow? What will happen with us after all of this?" She couldn't help but feel concerned what his response might be.

Hearing this, Luffy started to think about her question. He knew what she meant; what will become of their relationship after she leaves to take the children home back to their parents and he leaves with his crew as well as Law to Dressrosa. Sometimes, he really wishes that relationship were easy to deal it, but sadly it wasn't that simple.

Looking down to see her looking at him, waiting anxiously for an answer, he rubbed her head and spoke. "I...I can't say for sure what will happen to between us. Tashigi, you're a marine, and I'm a pirate. I'm not good at this, so this is what I can tell you..."

Taking a deep breath, Luffy said. "What I can say is that no matter how long we're away from each other, no matter if we're forced to fight each other, no matter that we're on different sides, even if you're a marine and I'm a pirate...I'll still continue to love you, Tashigi. What about you?"

Smiling at him with shimmering tears, she kissed him full on the lips and said. "I'll still love you as well, Luffy...with all my heart. That will never change."

After exchanging kisses, the couple finally fell asleep. Despite the fact that they were very different people with their own goals and even if they were on different sides of the world as a Marine and as a Pirate, they will continue to love each other, no matter what.

Forever.

* * *

**And that's it for this one-shot!**

**Also, if you're wondering how Luffy and Tashigi ended up together, I'll leave that question to your imaginations.**

**See you guys and have a good day.**


End file.
